


When Jack Meets Kirill

by celeryboar



Category: Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit (2014), The Bourne Supremacy (2004)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeryboar/pseuds/celeryboar
Summary: 當菜鳥CIA遇上FSB殺手全宇宙的CP/KU都應該在一起系列(X)





	When Jack Meets Kirill

Kirill猛地睜開眼睛，醫院過於明亮的燈光令他詫異起自己的存活。 _粗心大意的美國人_ ，他想，如果是自己一定會補上兩槍以確保對手的死亡，而不是留下頭破血流但一息尚存的自己在車禍現場。他最後的印象只有自己撞上了方向盤，除此之外都迷濛又混濁，不知道自己確切昏迷了多久，也來不及懊悔再一次的任務失敗，這下又得重新開始追查Bourne的行蹤，而對方可是隱姓埋名的高手。  
  
他瞟了一眼室內環境，週遭佈置擺設並不是習慣的軍用醫院，遠比那奢華名貴得多，他幾乎可以肯定這是哪位富豪的私人診所，自己從來無緣踏入之處。Kirill納悶著咬牙自床上起身，單人病房的門在此時被推開，進入的卻不是Gretkov，看起來也不像聯邦安全局或任何一個他熟識的線人，男人不斐的衣著與深沉的氣質令他升起戒心卻也好奇了起來。  
  
「Viktor Cherevin，」對方伸出手與他相握，配槍的一隊保鑣也隨之進房。是了，Cherevin集團的總裁，與政府高層關係良好，國內數一數二的企業家。「Gretkov非常推薦你，但既然他被美國人抓了，我相信你也就為我所用。」  
  
Kirill不置可否的點了下頭，雇主都被抓了，自己卻得以在這養傷，想必是被對方保全下來的，眼下他除了接受也沒有其他選擇。而且換個目標或許也是好事，暗殺Bourne的兩次失敗已嚴重影響了他的信譽，現在還有生意上門的自己可說是非常幸運了。  
  
「很好，三天後我有尊貴的客人從華爾街過來，好好歡迎他，別怠慢了。」Cherevin微微揚起嘴角，皮笑肉不笑地自保鑣處接過一個牛皮資料夾遞上。  
  
Kirill翻開檔案，看起來只是個普通的商務人士，穿著昂貴的西裝背個筆電，在旅館暗殺他似乎輕而易舉。  
  
*  
  
費了一番功夫把上司順手牽的狗帶回去原來的飼主住所，得到了他有些難以承受的感激之情後，Jack才稍稍放鬆緊繃的神經，一邊走回旅館一邊審視他當上外勤特務的第一天。儘管為中情局臥底許久，算上陸戰隊的經歷他也是第一次手刃敵人，而現實沒有時間讓他妥善地消化初次殺人的情緒。  
  
他拿出手機嘗試想撥給Cathy，手抬起又放下，幾經考慮後還是決定放棄，即使未婚妻是個獨立堅強的醫生，她也不應該聽到這些。早在他放棄倫敦政經學院的學位決定報效國家時就應該有心理準備了，只是第一次出任務的慘烈讓他到現在才有機會面對。  
  
通往旅館的道路在黑夜之中更顯漫長，Jack拉高了大衣抵禦寒意與路人不善的目光，身後始終感覺有視線緊盯著自己，頻頻回頭結果一無所獲。扯出勉強的笑容從前臺拿回房卡，握上房門握把時卻實在地感受到危險。Jack輕巧地感應房卡且推開門，轉身舉起槍利用走廊的牆壁做為掩護，果不其然聽到自房裡傳出的一連串槍響，而自己只是險險避過子彈。他朝漆黑的房內胡亂開了幾槍，直到槍聲稍歇後才大著膽子想將房卡插入感應器內開啟房間的照明。  
  
然而他的嘗試並不順利，Jack伸長了左手在牆面上搜尋，以右手開槍掩護，卻在堪堪接觸到感應器的剎那左肩就中了槍。他吃痛地蹲低躲在矮桌後，藉著逐漸適應黑暗的視力辨識出沙發後的一雙腳，他將槍管貼在地面上瞄準對方的腳跟，聽到一聲悶哼後是殺手更加猛烈的砲火襲擊，但很快地就沒了子彈。  
  
他趁機起身將房卡插入感應器中，恢復明亮的房間總算令他感到安心許多，他邊射擊邊靠近利用沙發當遮蔽的殺手，對方看來也沒招了，一個個檯燈迎面朝他飛來，他這才發現這房間檯燈見鬼地多，每個看起來都至少能讓人昏迷。他勉強地以手臂阻擋對方的攻勢，忽略被燈座擊中的疼痛，在視野邊緣隱約看到對方拖著腳往陽台逃竄。  
  
Jack開槍想阻止對方的行動，在射中之前卻已耗盡子彈，彷彿又重演了一次白天時的情景，他暗罵一聲收起手槍死命抬高茶几向對方砸去，隨著四散飛濺的玻璃碎片殺手看起來也被傷得不輕，他以身體撲向對方，幾回合的肉搏之餘才讓他看清了殺手的面目。  
  
看來也是彈藥耗盡的槍被丟在一旁，被壓制住的殺手和他身材相仿，修長的腿正與自己絞在一塊。有著軍人般的平頭與瘦削的側臉，不是那麼典型的斯拉夫長相，以男性而言過於秀氣的眉眼滿佈血汙又因痛楚而蹙起，微厚的唇翕動著嘶嘶地吐著氣。Jack控制住對方雙手，疲憊地喘息，不敢放手也不知該如何快速了結對方。想像中的特務這種時候應該要講什麼帥氣的台詞，然後明快地送對方去死，只是他現在一句也想不到，應該就放任他從陽台離開的，至少他現在就不用煩惱如何殺了他再毀屍滅跡。  
  
他們僵持了許久，殺手勉強睜開的眼是漂亮的榛綠色，冷靜地盯著他，像是在嘲笑沒有下一步的自己。Jack發誓他只是想看對方慌亂的樣子才鬼使神差地吻了上去，是與看起來相同柔軟的唇瓣，帶點血腥與煙硝。思及俄羅斯的恐同情結，他不禁有些沾沾自喜地覺得自己以美利堅 _愛戰勝一切_ 的方式羞辱了對方，他抬眼觀察男人的反應，那雙眼眸卻變得晦暗深邃，像在較勁一般地啃咬上自己的嘴唇，Jack意外地挑起眉，這下事情變得有趣了起來。  
  
唇舌交纏間身體的熱度逐漸升高，他們靠得太近以至於可以感受到對方的脈搏跳動，前一刻他還必須終結這條生命以保全自己的，現在彼此的勃起卻在褲襠之下相抵， **太荒謬了** ，自己的肩傷甚至都還在流著血。他稍稍拉開他們之間的距離，卻換來對方的開口譏笑，「你是不是從來都不知道下一步該做什麼？」  
  
Jack愣了一下，這話說得他都有點贊同，他多舛的生涯規劃基本上就是由一個個衝動與意外所組成的，而他要做的大多只是拾起伸到他眼前的橄欖枝，就像現在。  
  
「那你建議我們該做什麼呢？殺手先生。」  
  
*  
  
在床上撕扯彼此血跡遍佈的上衣，Jack舔吻著俄羅斯人白皙的頸項，讓他協助自己掙脫身上礙事的襯衫，手指捏住對方因寒冷而挺立的乳尖，使它們充血變硬。他粗魯地用指甲搔刮，一股異樣的征服感浮上心頭，對方也沒有要與他爭奪主導權的意思，在含上他被蹂躪得通紅的乳粒時還不自覺地擺起了腰，長著槍繭的手掌動情地撫過自己的後背與腰際，板著的臉孔也鬆動了些。  
  
殺手細長的手指焦急地解開Jack的褲頭，將他挺立著的陰莖從四角褲內解放出來，快速地套弄幾下後脫去褲子就著前液替自己潤滑。Jack替他除去了卡在膝上的長褲，腳跟的傷口看起來也不樂觀，但顯然專心致志擴張自己的當事人並不在意，儘管他的表情看起來比中槍還更痛苦許多，而這莫名地讓他難受。他撫弄起對方因而萎靡的下身，再度吻上那雙緊抿著的唇。  
  
「……進來。」  
在雙唇分離的間隙間，對方說。  
  
不像嘴上說得那麼瀟灑，殺手艱難地轉過身背對Jack趴下，邀請似的分開自己的臀瓣，被粗魯地擴張過的括約肌紅腫而艷麗，他腦袋發熱地扶著陰莖試著擠進入口，保險套上的潤滑劑提供了一些幫助，但大抵上還是動彈不得。他嘗試著叫對方放鬆，成效依舊不彰，俄羅斯人咬著下唇用下頷示意Jack躺下，自己跨坐在他身上緩慢地讓他進入。  
  
進入的過程漫長而折磨，高熱的甬道擠壓著他所剩無幾的理智，濕潤柔軟的內裡密密地吸附上來，無論是前進或後退都刺激不已。等到全數容納時他們才記起要呼吸，吁出滿足的嘆息，殺手把手攀上他的背脊，沒給自己留什麼適應的時間就開始上下擺動著自己。俄羅斯人原先冷淡的面容沾染上了情慾變得十足誘人，試圖隱忍卻不小心流出的喘息更是把Jack撩撥得不行。  
  
這當然不會是殺手一個人的獨角戲，Jack以還在連結的姿勢起身將對方壓在柔軟潔白的床鋪上，迫使他折起腿來迎接自己的衝撞，挺著腰整根沒入再抽出，一邊調整著角度找尋對方的敏感點。那雙琉璃一般的眼眸漸漸浮上了水氣，呻吟也逐漸加劇，殺手突然迸出一個介於尖叫與咒罵間的聲響，接著緊緊抿上嘴。但也足夠使Jack明白，他吻吻對方泛著汗的鼻尖，淺淺的來回碾過會讓對方失控的地方，換來更多被情慾折磨得變調的呻吟聲。  
  
殺手抬起濕潤的綠色眼睛怒視著樂在其中的始作俑者，在發現沒有什麼實質作用後報復性地收緊肌肉，讓Jack差點直接繳械。他揚起眉，雙手固定住著對方的臀，每一下都又狠又準地鞭笞在前列腺上，令殺手再也沒有作亂的餘裕，只能哭叫著承受太過強烈的刺激，在衝撞間攀上慾望的頂峰。而幾乎是在對方高潮的瞬間他就也跟著去了，劇烈的痙攣及收縮彷彿要將自己絞斷在裡頭。  
  
釋放後的渾沌滿足感令他想再沉浸在對方溫暖的體內久一些，但為免製造更多的麻煩，Jack還是先退出來將保險套打了個結。他望向牆角的垃圾桶投擲出一道完美的拋物線，隨著進入桶底的聲響，他忽然清楚地意識到他們現在的窘境，動作也隨之僵硬，一股涼意自他的尾椎竄上，別忘了他們還是殺手與目標的關係，如今莫名其妙地上了床之後呢？他略微轉過上半身，觀察對方的表情。俄羅斯人情慾未退的眼瞅了瞅他，拉起一旁的鵝絨被蓋上。  
  
Jack硬著頭皮掀開一角鑽入被窩，躺得直挺挺地大氣不敢出，就怕下一秒又是生死交關。正苦惱時殺手像大貓似的懶洋洋又自顧自地在他胸膛找了個舒服的位置入眠，一邊蹭掉臉頰上的淚痕。Jack見狀決定順勢摟上，決定把煩惱留給明天的自己——也許不會有明天的自己了，但在雄性激素與腎上腺素消退後，疲憊猶如潮水一般全數湧上，僅僅是閉眼的那一刻意識就跌入了深沉的黑暗。  
  
*  
  
Jack的隔天是由槍聲（這不意外）與被推落床鋪的力道所驚醒的，他揉揉摔到地上的部位，皺著眉試圖想理解眼前的狀況，卻被一齊以床作為掩體的殺手給摀上嘴，用眼神示意他最好別多問，以及丟給他一團看起來是自己昂貴襯衫的白淨衣物。  
  
「噓，穿上跟我來。」  
  
全副武裝的殺手抱著他自陽臺縱身一躍並打開了降落傘，漂亮地擺脫了從大門闖入的另一隊來者不善人士。因為腳傷他落地得沒有很漂亮，但所幸妨礙不大，對方熟門熟路地撬開一旁的轎車，要Jack坐上副駕駛的位置，以鐵絲發動汽車後迅速地抄小路遠離旅館。  
  
Jack思考了一下他到底是在逃亡還是在被綁架，但無論如何Cheverin應該氣瘋了，自己殺了他派來的第一個殺手，睡了第二個殺手，還成功從第三組人馬指縫中溜走。他盯著窗上自己的倒影，不禁為了這超現實的現實而失笑。  
  
一直到他們驅車離開市中心後，俄羅斯人才再度開口。「下車，你可以打電話聯絡CIA了，匯報你的位置和傷勢給他們。」  
「等等、你要去哪？」路邊的告示牌顯示通往機場，不用會俄文他也明白飛機圖示代表什麼，意識到對方的下一步大概是流亡海外，一個瘋狂的念頭在他腦中成形，「和我一起去跟CIA碰頭。  
「你不知道你在說什麼。」  
「你可以先跟我們回美國本土再幫你申請政治庇護什麼的。」  
「別開玩笑了，你甚至不知道我的名字。」  
「這個嘛，」Jack笑了起來，溫柔的藍眼睛裡熠熠生輝。「要寫報告的時候我總會知道的。」  
  
  
 **FIN**  
  
  
確定Cathy安全無虞地抵達巴黎時他鬆了一口氣，她理應得到一趟前往花都的旅程作為他送她的分手禮物。 _不全是因為CIA的緣故_ ，Cathy強調，Jack，你必須明確地知道自己想要什麼並努力追求，而我只能陪你到這了。  
  
飛機上的乾燥讓他揉了揉鼻子，順道將滑下鼻樑的黑框眼鏡推回正確的位置。接著掀開筆電，決定在飛往紐約阻止恐怖攻擊的路途中先開始撰寫莫斯科的報告。  
  
「所以，」他抬起頭看向私人飛機上與他對坐的俄羅斯人，鏡框遮住了Jack的濃眉，看起來就像是校園裡的教授一樣書卷氣。「我該怎麼稱呼你呢？」  
「Kirill，」他揚起嘴角，「很高興認識你，Dr Ryan。」


End file.
